ReunionA ZackxAeris Fanfic
by Luna of the Black Moon
Summary: The last moments in Zack's life and his thoughts on a certain Flower Girl... Fluffiness!


**A/N:** Again repressed imagination is a bad condition... Now I can't concentrate due to my frigging mind thinking up Fanfics by the mother load . Even if they are short!!

**Zack: **Yay my turn!! : )

**Aeris: **-giggles-

**Me:** -sighs- well this story is ZackxAeris of sorts though sad... Seriously, I'm starting to feel a bit emo and I'm not one O.o Inspired while hearing My Immortal and James Blunt's Goodbye My Lover

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own FF7 or any of the songs earlier mentioned they belong to their rightful owners...

**Reunion**

Every part of my body just hurts as I try so hard to breath, of course you would be asing a dead man to breath his last breaths. I hope Cloud's ok, though... He doesn't deserve the fate that has been bestowed upon me, this "Death's Kiss" as they call it. I gave him my dreams and honor... I just hope that is enough and that he knows what to do with them, afterall he's my living legacy...

I remain here thinking as I wait, Aeris... I'm so sorry I can't see her again. I guess I will have to break my promise, I'll never be able to go back. I close my eyes finally succumbing to the darkness only to feel like someone was pulling me up... A lot of white feathers and a friend I thought I would never see again was welcoming me. A mentor, a friend... a father... a brother...

I close my eyes again this time finally letting go. Would you say... I became a hero?

--

It's been... Well I really don't know how much time has passed but Angeal, Lazard, even Sephiroth, the real Sephiroth, are here in this vast field waiting to move on. The other SOLDIERs I used knew have already left and now we are the one's who remain, that is until they finally got their turn. All of them were to be reborn...

They tried to pull me there, to be reborn but... I couldn't leave... I was waiting for someone and besides the Lifestream wouldn't let me go.

How long does time pass in the Lifestream? Not even I am sure... I just sat there waiting. For what? Not a clue. I was so tired though and I felt as though years had passed or maybe decades, I'm not sure anymore. All I could do is wait forever to find out...

--

I felt something... A hand on my shoulder, a sweet voice. Too hauntingly familiar but my nightmare was far more stronger and I could not wake up. I could see Sephiroth pick his blade and run it through the woman that I loved or rather still love. Tears began to go down my cheeks, Aeris... Had died due to a copy's blade and I could see Cloud... Just as broken as I was...

I felt an embrace comforting me, whoever this was brought memories, when Angeal had died, she was the one that was there for me hugging me and saying that everything would be ok, that she was there for me.

I just cried, I couldn't help it. Aeris was my most precious treasure and I was sure Cloud would protect her. Don't get me wrong... I wasn't mad at him... just sad and in pain of losing her...

I tightened my embrace on whoever was comforting me. It felt nice, just like when she held me, just like a mother or a lover would hold her child or partner... It felt as though there was a weight lifted off my shoulders and finally I opened my eyes to a great smile.

--

I held her in my arms as we saw how life flowed around our Planet. Aeris was content and so was I even after the events that had taken place a few months ago. Three remnants of Sephiroth wanted to cause mayhem and destruction but as Aeris told me they didn't know any better. I guess that would explain the three little silver haired devils that were running and playing around us. I laughed at my own thoughts.

Aeris would look at me and smile as she snuggled against me happy that we were, in a way, happy and alive for the first time in our little lives. Everything was good so far and that's how things should be... Peace at last...

I smile as the three little brothers join us and soon they fall asleep snuggling against us as I smiled and looked at Aeris as my hand traveled to the round bump on her stomach who would have known that even here in the Lifestream, life was a blessing just like in our Planet. I smiled as I began to doze off wrapping my arms around my treasure while wondering, will it be a girl or a boy?

--

**Me:** -gasp- Fluffiness!! Where did this come from!?

**Aeris: **I kind of like it. -blushes-

**Zack: ** So do I. I'm gonna be a dad! -is hyper-

**Me:** O.o Someone's overexcited...


End file.
